


囿于昼夜与爱（下）

by therebeled



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 忠李心口
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therebeled/pseuds/therebeled
Relationships: 梁荣忠/李克勤
Kudos: 5





	囿于昼夜与爱（下）

在之后的日子里，两人突然变得好忙。两只陀螺又开始不停的旋转，Hacken要一边演戏，一边准备电视剧主题曲。为了早点填好词，他快要24小时都待在台里了。他们的昼夜开始颠倒，两人重叠的时间开始缩短，连见面的次数都变得屈指可数。晚饭过后的出租屋变得好安静，电视机也变成了一个黑洞洞的摆设。它的意义仅存在于争论该看足球赛还是舞台剧的那个瞬间。Joey在薄荷味渐淡的屋内吃饭、看书、写剧本、最后关掉暖黄色的灯不再等他的合租人。

就当他认为自己快要戒断的时候，他得到了一个带着酒气的清凉的吻。

Joey像往常一样把钥匙插进锁孔，弹簧弹开的声音在空荡的屋企里响起。空气中浓烈的酒味盖住了干净的薄荷香。他赶紧关上了门，并在浴室的地上拉起了换上睡衣的人。  
“饮酒太多你当心扑街呐！”他虽然嘴上数落着，却还是小心翼翼地把四肢无力的人扶到床边坐好。

Hacken整个人都是湿漉漉的，头发还向下滴着水，一副刚洗完澡的样子。可是浴室里分明没有一点氤氲的热气，剩下的全是冰冷的潮湿。

“他是想通过洗冷水澡来让自己从酒精的麻痹中清醒过来吗？”

Joey蹲在他面前，伸出手探向他的额头。挂在额头上的水珠都变得湿热，皮肤的温度有点烫手。那双像是被霜冻住的眼睛失去了焦距，脸上因为酒精而带上的酡红并没有褪去，淡淡的红色一直延续到了脖子。平日里话又多又密的人现在未发一言，Joey觉得他是不是快要窒息。

“饮酒这么难受，就闪酒啊嘚不嘚？”

房间里压抑得只听得见呼吸的声音，没有人知道水快要决堤。蓄积太多的水缓慢地冲破最后一道防线向下砸去，砸得地面震颤。激起的浪花将他们沾湿，原本被酒味覆盖的薄荷香随着那一朵朵浪花爆发，直直地钻进人肺里。

压抑太久的本性像猛兽刺瞎了他的眼睛，让沸腾的血液流向更广阔的区域。Hacken在他融化前用力地去亲吻一双嘴唇，希冀从对方嘴里度一口空气。随后他觉得天旋地转，天的明和地的暗被暴力地搅在了一起。

Joey被他吻得当场的死机，他轻易地让身体的本能得到了行动的指挥权。他把醉鬼推倒在床上，醉鬼的衣服被脱去，年轻人紧致的肌肤和由于长期踢波而形成的若隐若现的肌肉是让人爱不释手的。于是他们就像是身患皮肤饥渴症的绝望之辈，只能通过紧贴对方的肌肤来填补内心的巨大空缺。越是空缺，他们就越疯狂地找东西扔进去，最后沦为撕咬。由于痛苦而迸发的快感让人甘之如饴。

他们融合在一起的唾液拉出银丝，后面那张小嘴分泌的黏液也粘住了侵犯的手指。那根手指的指甲抠弄着敏感湿热的肠壁，机体抵御疼痛的本能让Hacken蜷起身体，可是那席卷全身的快感使得他想交出更多。这样的折磨无休止般的施加在他身上，无法疏解。终于他放荡到去追逐抚摸着他的手指，身体的曲线在这场追逐起伏中显现出来。  
Joey用手捂住了他发红的眼睛，发狠似的又送进了两根手指。于是幼兽的呜咽和情难自禁地喘息混合在一起，成了最好的催情剂。三根手指在后穴里刮蹭着，柔软的舌头顺着皮肤的纹路舔舐着腹股沟，略带颗粒感的舌苔引起了他新一轮的战栗。他被人翻了个身，挺立的性器被压在了小腹和床单之间，他想要调整一下姿势却被粗暴地按住。

那被三根手指玩出水的后穴挤进了一根硬物。  
他们的出租屋里没有避孕套，所以当他被贯穿时感受到了肿胀的阴茎上凸起的脉络和真实的炽热。他快被操进床单里，手指紧紧抓住床的一角，好让下一次撞击得更深。  
Omega的性器碾过生殖器的入口处，无法到顶的快感让他流出更多的水，让他疯狂地渴望下一次的入侵。他把头埋在床单里哭泣，绝望和郁热的震颤让他快要死掉。侧脸被手扳了过来，有人在亲吻他的眼泪，于是他出于本能地用别扭的姿势支撑起头，伸出鲜红的舌头想要接吻，腾出的那只手抚上自己的性器，终于那可怜的滴出前列腺液的阴茎喷射出了白浊。痉挛的后穴绞紧了体内的性器，生殖器的入口在快要打开的下一秒又关上。他们越是不能得到，便越是骚动，越是疯狂的做爱。

Hacken的下半身已经麻木了，双腿间粘稠一片。两个筋疲力尽的人各自占据了床的一边。窗外下起了雨，午夜雨水带来的芳香飘进了房间，情爱的味道被冲散。他们枕着淅淅沥沥的雨声陷入昏睡。

Hacken在第二天早上找回了他的意识，他像做了一个很疲惫的梦，而床单上沾着的体液是如此的真真切切。他想起了那管由于拿不稳而掉落在地上的抑制剂，于是忍着腰传来的酸痛走向浴室。他蹲下身子在昨天他支撑不起身体而跌倒的地方仔细地找，可是一无所获。

“忠仔......”他有点着急，语气像是求救。他昨天都已经准备好抑制剂了，打算在杀青庆祝之前就注射的。他还没来得及从背包里拿出抑制剂就被人拉去饮了好多酒，他已经清醒不了了，他好像把事情搞砸了。

Joey从厨房出来，问他要不要吃饭。  
在发情期的Omega脆弱又易感，他想被填满却吃不下东西。Joey看着他的眼睛，那些内心里涌动的情绪透过眼睛完完全全地呈现在Joey面前。当薄荷味又爆发的时候，Joey抱住了他。  
之后的几天，他们就像是被世界遗弃的只有彼此的爱侣。在房间的每个地方做爱，Joey终于尝到了薄荷糖的味道，他咬破了Hacken的腺体，在发情期快要过去之前。他们的信息素注定无法融合在一起，因为世界上不存在薄荷味的酒心巧克力和酒心巧克力味的薄荷糖。

堤坝被重新建好，一切都恢复了正常。就在Joey在考虑怎么把爱说出口的时候，Hacken挠了挠头，笑着讲：“谢谢你啊。性也食也，它就像食饭一样，是人的本能来的嘛。唉，不管怎样，你都是我朋友呐，要是没有你，我会死掉的吧.......多谢哂。”  
Joey气结，他总能找到适当的方法封住他的嘴。

他们的生活似乎又回到了正轨，以Joey把秘密封存在心里为代价。他们依旧会窝在同一张沙发上，依旧是节目里的最佳拍档，依旧是彼此生活中的好友。  
可惜他们的故事总归是成人故事，而不是童话。  
相遇和分离都是人生要经历的一个阶段，没有人可以少行走一个阶梯。  
“你找到新住所了吗？”Joey问。  
“找好了，明天就可以搬过去了。”  
诡异的沉默像他俩第一次见面那样充斥在他们之间。  
“其实那天你的抑制剂被我藏起来了。”Joey打破了沉默，他不知道为什么会在这个时候坦白自己卑污的想法，只知道要是现在不说就没机会再讲了。  
Hacken如同不意外般的继续往碗里加菜，“我知。”他往嘴里塞了一口饭，“假如我们是两张不同的谱子的话，我们都不是专为一种乐器谱写的。”  
“我们都不是。”他又强调了一遍。  
Joey觉得眼前的男孩是真的长大了。只有他自己还在做不切实际的梦，又或许从头到尾只有他一个人在做梦。  
“今晚睇乜啊？”Hacken放下碗筷，坐得笔直地问。  
“睇波喽。”  
“不对不对，你还冇提问。”  
“下雨天的空气有乜味道？”Joey想起了那个雨夜。  
“水蒸气带的芳草味喽。”Hacken摊开双手耸了一下肩膀，“太简单呐。”  
Joey点了点头，没有看他。“睇波吧。”  
“我想睇舞台剧，今晚又冇曼联比赛嘎。”

他们一起看了莎翁的《麦克白》，结局时被命运欺骗的主角说到：“人生如痴人说梦，充满喧哗与骚动，却无任何意义。”  
那句只看了半句的句子如今终于补齐了。  
是的，毫无意义。  
Joey闭上了眼睛，那囿于昼夜的爱没有意义，他的提问也没有意义。Hacken和他思考的方向从来就是相反的。  
那只立了一只脚的鹤，Hacken想到的是它为什么不立两只脚，而Joey想到的是它为什么不缩起两只脚。  
下雨天空气中的味道也不是芳草香，而是微生物腐烂的味道。那些不曾被他注意到的生物在那个雨夜死掉了，那些不曾被他意识到的念头也死掉了。  
每个人都是沙漠里孤独行走的骆驼，所以Joey也不会知道在多年后，站在高高的升降台上的Hacken唱出那句“赤地太湿，这地球没芳草”时，脑子里浮现的是谁的画面。  
End


End file.
